A Pony Built for Two
by The Cat Charmer
Summary: At an arcade, Fluttershy meets a handsome stallion named Firebird and falls in love with him. The next day, he starts to abuse her really badly and is threatening her to never see her friends again. Can Twilight and her friends save Fluttershy from her evil boyfriend? Or will she be imprisoned forever?


One day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are having a really nice picnic with perfect weather. "Isn't this just gorgeous? Just gorgeous." said Rarity. "You could say that again. We do this all the time with no worries whatsoever." said Applejack. Then all of the sudden, Rainbow Dash zoomed really fast to reach her friends. When she lands, her friends stared at her. "Hey, Rainbow Dash. You're just in time for the picnic." said Twilight.

"Guys, you would not believe it! Ponyville just opened up an arcade and it's really awesome! You can go inside the game and play it in person! It's like right in front of you! How cool is that?!" Rainbow Dash explained. Her friends are amazed at this. "Did it open just now? Like now, now?" Pinkie asked in excitement. "Yeah, it did. So, I was thinking we should check it out today." Rainbow Dash answered. "That sounds fun. I mean, it doesn't hurt by playing the game, right?" Fluttershy asked. "Chill out, Fluttershy. It will be fun. Plus, we get to meet some new friends there too." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, hot dog. Let's go." said Applejack.

"Alright then, off to the arcade." said Twilight Sparkle.

...

When they got to the arcade, it was amazing. There are ponies that go inside the games and play them right before they're eyes. But, they're some games that don't do that.

"Wow! Look at this place! It looks awesome!" Pinkie shouted. "You bet it does. Things are becoming more interesting around here." said Rarity. "See? I told you it'll be fun!" said Rainbow Dash. "And I never doubted you." said Twilight. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's play!" said Applejack. The girls were split into three. Rarity and Pinkie Pie went to where the creative games are, Applejack and Rainbow Dash went to the ones where you can shoot at things, and Twilight and Fluttershy went to the ones where you can solve puzzles like connect the dots.

"Solving puzzles helps you think better, did you know that?" Twilight asked. "Um, no. Will it help my mind?" Fluttershy asked. "Of course it will. Just pick a game and get started." said Twilight. Fluttershy gulped at this and innocently picks a game called Animal Farm. When she did, both she and Twilight went inside the game. The game begins on a farm with a puzzle board in front of it. All you have to do it to connect the game animals and beat the high score. "Well, this looks easy." said Twilight as she connected the pigs in a row. Then, they disappeared and earned points. "Hey, you're right. It does look easy. Let me try." said Fluttershy. "Sure, go ahead. I'm sure you'll make a better score than I did." said Twilight. Fluttershy connects the cows in a zig zag mode, and then disappears. This time, is was higher than Twilight's. "Oh my goodness." she muttered. "Way to go, Fluttershy! Keep going! It's what you get for being an animal person." said Twilight. "Thanks, Twilight." said Fluttershy.

While the two girls are playing, a very handsome stallion entered the arcade. He had light grey fur with red mane and black streaks. He was looking for someone, someone who shares an interest of animals like he does. In this case, an animal cutie mark. His cutie mark had three black hawks on them. He went to the arcade expert, Button to ask him about the ponies here. "Excuse me, young filly. I'm looking for an animal person here. Do you know any?" he asked. "Not that I know of. Are you asking me who has animal cutie marks?" Button replied. "Why, yes." he said. "Well, sir. I did see a Pegasus with a butterfly cutie mark, she's over there playing puzzle games." said Button. The pony he was talking about is Fluttershy who just exiting the game with Twilight. "Perfect. Thank, young filly. You may continue on with your game." he said as he went towards Fluttershy in an impatient way. He was amazed at her beauty and her smile. "Today, you will be mine." he whispered.

Fluttershy and Twilight got out of the game in a happy mode. "Well, that was fun. Let's see what other games we should play." said Fluttershy. "That's a great idea. Let's go." said Twilight. But before they go somewhere, they hear someone clear their throat at them. "Hello there. Lovely day, isn't it?" he said. "Why, yes. Did you come here for the farm animal game? We just finished." said Fluttershy. "Oh my Celestia. You have got to be the most beautiful mare I've ever seen. Please, tell me your name." the stallion said as he went close to Fluttershy. "Um, my name is Fluttershy. Why are you so into me all of the sudden?" Fluttershy introduced. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Firebird, and I have searched far and wide for a pony that's great with animals. And now, I have found you." he introduced. "Wait, what's this all about?" Twilight asked in confusion. "Well, you see. There aren't any ponies to help me raise the animals in my shelter. So, I went to Ponyville to find some ponies who love animals like I do." Firebird explained. "Wow, that's really cool. I could let my friends know." said Twilight.

"Wait, are your friends animal people? Or should I say, do they have animal cutie marks?" Firebird asked on concern. "I don't think so, but they do like animals. We all have pets, including me and Fluttershy." said Twilight. Firebird looked at her cutie mark in concern and said, "I'm sorry, but I want Fluttershy to help me." "Oh, okay." said Twilight. "I'm sorry, Twilight. But, I can do it. I've done it before with Treehugger." said Fluttershy. "Splendid. How about you and I can go on a date?" Firebird asked. "What? A date? I don't know what to say." said Fluttershy. "Go ahead, Fluttershy." said Twilight. "Of course I'll go on a date with you." said Fluttershy. "Excellent! I'll pick you up at your house by six o clock tonight. Tell me where you live." said Firebird. "I live in a hut on a little hill." said Fluttershy. "Wonderful. See you tonight, my dear." said Firebird as he leaves the arcade.

"Well, Fluttershy. You got yourself a date." said Twilight. "You bet I do. I've never been in love before, and I feel great about it." said Fluttershy.

...

That night, Fluttershy is getting ready for her date with the help of Rarity and Pinkie at her house. She's wearing a beautiful pink dress with white ribbons on it.

"Oh, Fluttershy. You look absolutely stunning. I'm sure Firebird will love it." said Rarity as she did her mane in a bun, then puts a white rose on it. "I can't wait to see him tonight. We're going to talk about everything." said Fluttershy. "That sounds fun. I'm sure he'll be the perfect stallion for you. Make sure he has a nice smile, treats you like a lady, loves you for who you are, and likes your friends." said Pinkie. "I know he does, Pinkie. He was nice to Twilight when we first met him at the arcade." said Fluttershy. "That means he's a nice guy." said Rarity as she puts blush and pink lipstick on her. Then, she adds dark pink eyeshadow and mascara.

"There. All done." she said. Fluttershy looks at the mirror and said, "Rarity, you did an amazing job with my dress. Thank you so much." said Fluttershy. "Anything for you, darling." said Rarity. Then suddenly, they hear a knock. "Oh oh! That must be him!" said Pinkie as she opens the door with her tail. It was Firebird who was dressed in a red bow and is holding colorful flowers. "Hello, my dear Fluttershy. I am here." he said. "It's so good to see you, Firebird. Oh my, are those for me?" Fluttershy asked as she saw the flowers. "Why yes. Come, we must head out and have the best time of our lives." said Firebird. "Indeed we shall." said Fluttershy as she takes his hoof and walks with him.

"Bye, Fluttershy! Have a good time!" Pinkie shouted. "Take care, darling. Tell me everything about it tomorrow." said Rarity. They watch as the two lovebirds went off to have a nice evening.

...

At the restaurant, Fluttershy and Firebird were talking about animals and friends.

"Oh, my. That is amazing. So, tell me about that shelter you have." said Fluttershy. "My animal shelter was once a very successful place where you can adopt any kind of animal you want. It was beautiful, until one fateful day. There was a business man who's heart was cold. He wanted to buy the shelter and get rid of all of the animals. What's worse is that most of my employees lost their jobs. I couldn't let my precious shelter be taken by a terrible pony. So, I vowed myself to find a pony who loves animals and help me regrow it. It's not only for me, but the animals as well." Firebird explained. "Wow, that's something. I'm glad I could help. Where's it at?" Fluttershy asked. "It's near Canterlot." said Firebird.

"That's perfect. Rarity owns a boutique at Canterlot too. She made my dress for this evening." said Fluttershy. "She did, didn't she? Do you like your friends?" Firebird asked. "Yes, I love them. I would be nothing without them." Fluttershy replied. "I see, I loved my friends too. But when I met you, I felt like my determination has come to an end. You're my everything." said Firebird as he holds her hoof. "Me too." said Fluttershy.

Later on that night, Fluttershy gave Firebird a place to stay at her house since he lives far away.

"Thank you for letting me live here, Fluttershy. Mind if you and I sleep on your bedroom?" Firebird asked. "Um, why did you ask that? We just met, so can we give each other some space?" Fluttershy asked. "No. I don't want to be alone, so I have to sleep with you. I want to hold you, kiss you, touch you, bite you, and taste you." said Firebird as he licks her neck in pleasure.

He takes her to the bedroom and Fluttershy lays on the bed. "What are you gonna do?" she asked. "You'll see." Firebird replied as he ripped off her dress and kissed her deeply. Fluttershy moaned at the kiss. Firebird kissed her everywhere all over her body. "Firebird." Fluttershy moaned. He went to her neck and then bites it. Fluttershy screamed silently as blood begins to show. Firebird licks the blood hungrily.

They continued to do this for the rest of the night.

...

The next morning, Fluttershy woke up and saw Firebird sleeping next to her. She smiled at him and said, "Wake up, Firebird. It's morning."

"Get up and make me breakfast!" Firebird shouted unexpectedly which startles her. "Um, excuse me?" Fluttershy asked. "You heard me! Go!" Firebird yelled as he went back to bed. "Oh, okay. I'll make you some breakfast." said Fluttershy as she flew downstairs to make breakfast for him.

Later on that day, Applejack walked towards Fluttershy's house to give her some apple pie. She knocked on the door and when someone opened it for her, she was horrified at what she's seeing. She saw Fluttershy dressed in black leggings with underwear and a bandana that's covering her mouth. "Fluttershy! What happened to you? Why are you dresses like that?" Applejack asked in horror. "Oh, I'm sorry you didn't like it. Firebird is making me wear this, he likes it when I'm sexy." said Fluttershy. "Sexy? That doesn't look like sexy to me." said Applejack.

"FLUTTERSHY! WHOS THAT AT THE DOOR?!" Firebird yelled form the distance. "Um, it's my friend Applejack. She's giving me an apple pie." said Fluttershy in a nervous way. "Well, tell her to LEAVE!" Firebird shouted. Fluttershy whimpered and said, "Ok. Applejack, you have to get out of here." "Why? I want to know what's going on and why Firebird is treating you this way!" Applejack shouted as she tries to get in, but Firebird stops her by beating her up. He even gave her the black eye. "This is what you get for being nosy, and I hate ponies who are nosy!" Firebird as he flew up really high and then throws her to Ponyville. "No! Firebird, you can't do that to my friends!" Fluttershy shouted.

Firebird slaps her across the face and said, "Listen here, you bitch. You are not allowed to see your friends again, or else I'll kill them. Do you understand?!" Fluttershy was crying and said, "Yes, I understand. I'll listen to everything you say." Firebird smiled evilly and said, "You know what? How about if I take you like I did last night? I want to taste you again."

Fluttershy gulped at this, but she allows him to take her anyway.

...

Meanwhile, Applejack was falling from the sky thanks to Firebird throwing her. When she was about to land hard, Rainbow Dash caught her just in time.

"Phew. Thanks, Rainbow Dash. I owe ya one." said Applejack. "No problem. So, why were you falling? And, what happened to you eye?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh, Rainbow Dash. It was awful, I've got lots to tell you about Fluttershy's boyfriend." Applejack replied. "What about him?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, he's not the nice, gentle stallion we saw at the arcade yesterday. I saw his true colors when I was delivering an apple pie to Fluttershy this afternoon." said Applejack. "What were his true colors?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He's abusive, rude, ignorant, and extremely selfish. He wanted Fluttershy all to himself. And by that, he wanted me to leave when he saw me. But, I refused to because I wanted to know what's going on. Firebird beated me up pretty good and then threw me to Ponyville." Applejack explained.

Rainbow Dash gasped in horror and shouted, "What?! Why would this happen to her?! We gotta tell Twilight and the others!" "I know, I was thinking the same thing." said Applejack. "Well, come on!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she and her friend immediately zoomed towards Twilight's castle to tell her the news.

When they got there, they both knocked at the door rapidly. Twilight opens it and asked, "Hey, guys. What's going on?" "Twilight, it's about Fluttershy! She's being abused by Firebird!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "It's true. I went to her house today and I saw what he did to her. He gave a black eye for being friends with her!" Applejack shouted. "Whoa whoa, clam down. Let's go inside and talk about this." said Twilight as she lets her friends into her castle so they can discuss about Fluttershy.

After Rainbow Dash and Applejack told her about Firebird abusing Fluttershy, she was horrified. "What? I don't believe it. I thought Firebird was really nice." said Twilight. "I know the truth hurts, Twilight. But, we need to save Fluttershy and fast." said Applejack. "

You're right. Ill tell Rarity and Pinkie about this. They're gonna shocked." said Twilight.

...

At Fluttershy's house, Firebird is forcing her to leave Ponyville and go to the mountains where he lives. But, she refuses.

"Why do you want me to leave Ponyville? I like it here." Fluttershy asked. "Because I want you to. I'm sick and tired of your friends being around, ruining everything!" Firebird yelled. "They didn't, they just want to help." Fluttershy pleaded. "Well, guess what? You're not going to see them again once I take you to the mountains and live with me!" Firebird shouted.

"The mountains? I thought you said you live in Canterlot!" said Fluttershy. "I LIED! I lied about everything, including the animal shelter!" Firebird yelled. Fluttershy gasped and said, "I thought you like animals." "I only like your and your body! Don't even think about telling your friends! Or I have to kill you! Now, we are going to the mountains tonight! So, pack your belongings and we'll be ready." said Firebird. "Yes, Firebird." said Fluttershy as she flies to her bedroom to pack her stuff.

She was crying softly as she was packing. When she was done, she grabs a paper and a pencil to write a goodbye letter to her friends. Then, she puts it under her pillow so Firebird won't see it. "You ready, Fluttershy?" Firebird asked. "Um, yes. I'm ready." Fluttershy replied as she flies towards him.

"Good, now let's go." said Firebird as he and Fluttershy leave the hut. The animals looked at her in sadness, thinking they'll never see her again. "Goodbye, my pretties." Fluttershy said in tears.

...

That night, the mane six were discussing about what to do with Firebird since he's having Fluttershy hostage. "Alright, girls. We are gathered here tonight because our friend Fluttershy was being abused by her boyfriend Firebird. All we have to do is to get her out of there and banish Firebird from Ponyville." Twilight explained.

"That's a great idea, but how are we gonna do that?" Pinkie asked. "She's right, we need a plan. A very smart one." said Rainbow Dash. "Well, since it's nighttime, I think we should sneak into her house and get her outta there while we handle with Firebird." Applejack explained. "That's a great idea, Applejack. You, Pinkie, and I will go to her house and rescue her. Rainbow Dash and Rarity, you set a trap for Firebird." said Twilight. "Sounds like a plan." said Rarity. "Excellent, now let's do it!" said Twilight.

When they got to Fluttershy's house quietly, Twilight opened the door slowly without a sound. She went to the bedroom and was in shock to find out that the bed was empty. "What?! Where are they?" she asked as she begins to freak out. "Twilight, I can't find Fluttershy or Firebird." Applejack called out. "I know! They're not on the bed! Where could they be?" Twilight shouted as she pressed her hooves on the pillow, causing a letter to fall out. She saw it and uses her magic to pick it up. She read,

"My dearest friends,

I'm sorry about what happened to Applejack, it was my fault that I didn't stop Firebird. He was threatening me too much about me spending time with you. I have no choice but to move to the mountains with him. Don't go after me because he'll kill you if you do. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it's for the best. I'll never forget you and I'll always love you both.

Love, Fluttershy"

Twilight was in tears when she read the letter. Applejack went to her and asked, "What'd you find?" Twilight handed her the letter Fluttershy wrote. Applejack gasped out loud and said, "She's going to the mountains! We have to rescue her there, even though we're not allowed to." "You're right, let's tell the others." said Twilight as she flew downstairs to tell her friends. "Well?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I know where Fluttershy is. She's heading towards the mountains and we don't have time." Twilight answered.

"So, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Pinkie shouted.

...

At the mountains, Firebird drags Fluttershy into a cave he lives. The cave was actually a birds nest and Firebird's true goal.

"Firebird, what is this?" Fluttershy asked. "I can't tell you, you'll ruin the surprise." said Firebird as he ties her up. "Please let me go." Fluttershy pleaded. "I don't think so. You're mine forever!" Firebird shouted.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Twilight shouted as she and her friends appeared and zaps Firebird in the chest. "Twilight." Fluttershy muttered. Firebird growled at her and yelled, "You didn't tell them to follow us, didn't you?!" "I'm sick and tired of you blaming her for everything. Oh, and I'm giving this back to you!" said Applejack as she punches Firebird in the face, giving him a black eye. Firebird laughs evilly and said, "You know, you girls are here just in time to see my true form. The reason why I took away Fluttershy is because she gave me strength. That's why I came to Ponyville and find a pony who loves animals. To regain my power. And now, you're going to die." said Firebird.

He closes his eyes and transforms into a ginormous red eagle. He screeched at the girls and attacks them. Twilight blocks the attack and moves to the corner. "So, Fluttershy. You dated a bird." said Applejack. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know." said Fluttershy as Rarity unites her and hides her with them. "It's not your fault, things happen like that." said Twilight. "How are we gonna stop Firebird from attacking everyone?" Rainbow Dash asked. "With our friendship." said Twilight.

The girls held each other's hands and turned rainbowfied. Firebird screeched at the light and said, "What is this?" "You may have broken me, Firebird. But, you never broke my love for my friends. That will never happen." said Fluttershy. The mane six all shot their powers at Firebird, making him lose his powers and he shrunk until he was nothing. "NOOOO!" he shouted as he was being defeated. After that was done, the girls went back to normal and leaves the cave in a happy tone.

"Hey, guys. How about a slumber party at Twilight's place?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Sounds good to me." said Twilight. "That'll make me feel better after a horrible day." said Fluttershy.

...

So, they went to Twilight's castle to celebrate their victory and got Fluttershy back. She is as happy as ever thanks to her friends.

"Thank you so much for saving me. What was I thinking about falling in love with him?" Fluttershy said. "Eh, don't worry about him, sugar cube. He's good and gone, never to harm an animal lover again." said Applejack. "At least you have us to always be there for you." said Rainbow Dash. "Yes, I'm truly grateful for that." said Fluttershy. "We will always protect each other." said Twilight. "Who wants some cake?!" Pinkie shouted as she brought cake to the table. Everyone laughed and had some delicious cake.

And so, the six girls reunited from a horrible pony who turns out to be a monstrous bird. They will never be separated again.

THE END


End file.
